


Kiss and Never Tell

by Cleotetra



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: College au but everything is the same, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, HAHA WE OPENING WITH SMUT BOIS, Originally just smut but turned into something else, Smut, gxg, idk how to write smut but i'm trying, most likely will be a short story, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleotetra/pseuds/Cleotetra
Summary: Having a secret relationship with one of the host club’s hosts was quite scandalous, especially if you happen to be both females. Will the others find out or would you continue to hide your truth?||College AU stuff||





	Kiss and Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

> College au stuff :0  
Recently fell in love with Haruhi again so I made this lmAo  
idk if i wrote haruhi's character right but oh well qwq  
(wikihow do i write smut haha???)

Tender. A single word could describe your love with a girl you’ve kept in your heart for so long. You didn’t expect yourself to get stuck in a situation like this but here you are, wrapped around the hands of your beloved as she continued to roam your body with just her hands.

She was as gentle as ever, never dared to hurt you in anyway. It was an agreement that you two had established before setting the seal. A contract that was initiated by a single kiss. The woman you loved was angelic, pure, and sweet. Her words were kind, never meant to harm you nor to others. But the feeling of the relationship has spice. The relationship between you and Haruhi was kept a secret all due to her small profession within a school. She was a host at a host club and it was basically a requirement for her to be single. She had a debt to pay for them and she wasn’t going to use money. Haruhi barely had any.

The beat of your heart hit an ultimate high as you felt her fingers delicately press onto your bud, lightly pinching and adding pressure to give sensations that you could only describe as a wild roller coaster ride. Tears pricked your eyes as you stare at her gorgeous auburn orbs. The feeling of affection radiated off of her gaze, sending shivers down your spine. Haruhi...was passionate, admirable, and kind. But she had spice, she had bitterness as well. An equal mix of both.

Whimpers and moans escape your lips as you continue to keep your legs open for her, her fingers now slipping into your hole. The woman lightly pumps in and out, just the way you like it. This ritual has been done too many times before but her touches remind you of such a sweet memory. Your first time together.

Haruhi kept her gaze on your lust filled body with a smile that graced her features. Oh how she loved the look on your face. It gave her a sense of pride, a sense of affection that she’s been deprived of for a while. Living a lonesome, dorm life could do things to you. It might as well make you forget that certain things even existed. College was a wild ride and getting accepted into one of the high, expensive, and respected schools in the country? To balance a relationship and school is like expecting to carry 200 tons on your shoulders and making sure that it stays there. She needed to keep things equal and what better way than to have an intimate moment with the woman you love.

Leaning over your body, Haruhi’s fingers continued to act like pistons that would occasionally speed up. It was to keep your feelings heightened, make sure that you were feeling every love and affection that she planned to pour on you. Her soft breathing grazes your skin, tickling the surface and making you moan. Lips lightly place kisses on your chest, entering your cleavage before proceeding to descend. She was entering risky territory but she had confidence. Past your stomach she seemed to stop herself. Auburn eyes stare up to your (color) eyes, asking almost. With a nod you let her in.

Legs opened up so that her head could fit in and at this point you could only see the top of her head. A sudden wave of lust washes over you as you could feel yourself throw your head back. The feeling of a wet pink muscle made you scream.

**“Ah! Haruhi!”** Your voice cried out before a series of moans and whimpers. Jumbled, mumbled words escape your lips as you looked down at Haruhi. Satisfaction was seen in her eyes. The woman was staring you down like a hunter would to its prey. A sense of pleasure takes over your body, the knots in your stomach were piling up. The feeling was overwhelming but damn did it feel so good.

But it all stopped. Disappointment now claims you as you looked up at her. The buzzing of the phone had caught your partner’s attention. A look of worry and guilt covers Haruhi’s face as she took the call. Mouthing the words “I’m sorry” to you, she places a finger on your lips, indicating to shush. The matter seemed to be serious and of course you respected her request.

**“Ah...is that so? I’m busy right now Kyoya..”** The woman spoke. It was evident that she didn’t like the interruption either. It looked like she was having a good time with you, but that damn call took everything away. Unsatisfied and still feeling wet, you took it upon yourself to do the deed. A hand trailed down to your southern region, a digit entering the warm, aching hole. Haruhi seemed to watch and marvel at the sight. A gasp comes her but the call took her attention again.

**“Oh...it’s nothing. I’m not feeling well, that’s all.”** Haruhi told a lie to a man that you knew was technically her boss. You continued to play with yourself to try and convince your girlfriend to join you, but she was still slightly occupied with the call. A pout was seen on her face. She seemed frustrated about something. Sighing, the woman shook her head but then proceeded to nod.

**“Right...give me an hour or so. I need to do something.”** She said before hanging up the call.

**“Host club business again?”** You asked, hands stopping their motion to focus on your partner. Your head tilts to the side as you looked at her curiously. Haruhi couldn’t help but sigh and smile.

**“Yeah..but it’s nothing important. They want me in because a number of girls have been requesting me...even when I told them I’ve taken a day off today.”** Placing a kiss on your lips, your partner continues what she started.

**“I’m sorry for the call...host club business is important to me too,”** she whispers, **“but I’ll try and make it up to you.”**

**“No need..let’s just finish this. I don’t want to cause you any trouble, Haruhi.”** A giggle leaves your mouth as you wrap your arms around the back of her neck. You pulled her closer until there was barely any space between the both of you. You could feel her breathing and she could feel yours. Pulling in for a kiss, a moan leaves you as you felt her fingers burrow inside you again.

They moved in such fascinating ways. The digits scrape the walls of your womanhood that it made you scream louder. But you couldn’t. Still entrapped in a passionate kiss you couldn’t help but have your hands let go of her. They roamed her soft skin, lightly pinching areas that you knew could make her moan. But your actions came to a halt when you felt her insert another digit, making the amount 3 fingers inside you. A loud whimper comes out of you as she continued. Allowing you to adjust to her, her motions were slow.

Was this what she meant by making it up to you?

Because damn, this feeling was better. Feeling a sense of euphoria, you moan out the woman’s name before whispering encouragements to her. “Faster- Ah- make it faster~!” Haruhi seemed to take your request. The smile you loved so much was placed on her face as she complied to what you asked. She was beginning to speed up, returning to her regular pace before she had inserted 3 digits inside. Pleasure was heightened after a few hits to your G-spot. Knots piled up inside once more. The broken ones that were cut by the sudden call had been rebuilt again. You were close and you felt it.

**“Ah! Ah!! Haruhi!!”** Your voice screamed. It sounded strained, weak, but that was because you could barely muster comprehensible words. Emotions clash within your chest as you felt yourself hit your limit. Toes curled and your back arched as you let out a cry of pleasure. Noises were high pitched, loud enough to disturb neighbors, if they were here in the first place. You could feel fluids rush out from down under, the pressure of Haruhi’s digits leave your body.

After the rush of Euphoria, you brought yourself down from the clouds to come back to Earth. A smile now rests on your face as you continue to pant, tears decorating the edges of your eyes. They glance at your beloved who seemed quite satisfied with the outcome. You notice that she was licking her fingers, making your face flushed with a darker red.

**“H-Haruhi-”** you whispered out, a giggle rising from your throat right after.

The love of your life seemed to laugh as well before she licked the remaining fluids that were on her fingers. **“What?”** Haruhi grinned.

**“You’re embarrassing me..”** you whimpered out. Hands covered your face as you leaned to the side. You could tell that your cheeks were red, they were warm due to the blood rushing up them.

**“I can’t help it, you know that. You’re sweet, (name).”** She spoke. The bed around you felt heavier. She was on top of you again. Fingers wrapped around your wrists. They tried to pull your hands off of your face and of course you complied.

Seeing her brown eyes made your heart soar through the clouds once more. You could see how much she loved you by just that single look. But there was a hint of worry in her aura. Of course...she was scared of being caught and forced to work her life just to pay off a debt. You were scared of that too...the rich folks, you can’t really like them.

Haruhi’s angelic grin made you do the same. She rests her forehead against yours, letting herself remain there before she places a peck on your lips. The woman then falls over to your side, grabbing the blanket to cover both bodies. Arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to her own body. Warmth was all you felt. The warmth of your lovers embrace made you remember that...the world was good and that you could always find joy.

**“Haruhi..”** You whispered. Your voice was gentle but it was evident that you were tired. As Haruhi hummed in response, the feeling of her breath on your neck tickled. It made a soft, hushed giggle leave your mouth.

**“I love you..”**

**“I love you too.”**


End file.
